Led Zeppelin
Genres * folk rock * blues rock * stoner metal * garage rock * soft rock * hard rock * psychedelic rock * funk rock * glam rock * glam metal Significance * All of their studio albums have gone at least platinum, three of them diamond, and Led Zeppelin IV double diamond. * They had three platinum live albums with Celebration Day also being a hit. * Most of their compilations have gone platinum. * They had several hit singles, with Whole Lotta Love being their biggest hit at number four. * Their video album Led Zeppelin DVD went diamond and Celebration Day went triple platinum. * There is a Broadway theatre tribute to them. Trivia * Their song Ramble On is often noted for its references to the novel The Lord of the Rings. * Their song Kashmir is often noted for its Arab influence. * Their most famous song is Stairway to Heaven due to its epic lyrics. * Their song D'yer Mak'er ''(pronounced "Jamaica") is noted for its reggae influence. * They formed much of the inspiration for the modern hard rock band Wolfmother. * They are considered one of the first metal bands. * They were awarded with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. * Their member Jimmy Page is a former member of The Yardbirds and would collaborate notably with The Black Crowes and Robert Plant. * Their song ''Whole Lotta Love is often noted for its long, psychedelic instrumental part. * Many of their songs have since become classic rock staples. * They were a part of the British Invasion of the sixties. * The way their name is spelled was a part of the inspiration for the name Def Leppard. * They helped pioneer the glam metal image. * Their Dancing Days was successfully covered by Stone Temple Pilots. Recommended Albums * Led Zeppelin II * Led Zeppelin * Led Zeppelin III * Led Zeppelin IV * Physical Graffiti * Houses of the Holy * In Through the Out Door * Presence * Coda Recommended Songs All Time * Stairway to Heaven Top Ten * Whole Lotta Love * Kashmir * Rock and Roll * Dancing Days (I Said It's Alright) * Immigrant Song (We Come from the Land of the Ice and Snow) * Black Dog (Hey Hey Mama Said the Way You Move) * Communication Breakdown * Trampled Under Foot (Talkin' 'bout Love) * Ramble On * The Battle of Evermore Favorites * Going to California (Spent My Days with a Woman Unkind) * What is and What Should Never Be (but the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go) * Living Loving Maid (She's Just a Woman) * Good Times Bad Times * When the Levee Breaks * Heartbreaker (Hey fellas have you heard the news?) * Dazed and Confused * All My Love * Ten Years Gone * Over the Hills and Far Away (Many Times I've Lied) * The Wanton Song * Misty Mountain Hop * Gallows Pole * You Shook Me * Thank You (If the Sun Refused to Shine) * Fool in the Rain (There's a Light in Your Eye that Keeps Shinin') * The Lemon Song Other * Hey Hey What Can I Do * The Ocean (Singing in the Sunshine, Laughing in the Rain) * D'Yer Mak'Er (Oh, you don't have to go) * Babe I'm Gonna Leave You * I Can't Quit You Baby * How Many More Times * No Quarter * Sugar Mama * Sick Again * Down By the Seaside * Candy Store Rock (Oh baby baby) * Ozone Baby (Ooh It's My Love) * Custard Pie * Moby Dick * In the Light * In the Evening Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:Seventies Category:Folk rock Category:Blues rock Category:Garage rock Category:Stoner metal Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Hard rock Category:Soft rock Category:British Invasion Category:Funk rock Category:First year inductee Category:Glam rock Category:Glam metal Category:Reggae rock